


What Happens in the Room of Requirement Stays in the Room of Requirement

by Ravxnclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Closeted Harry, Drarry, Drarry Sex, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Room of Requirement, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Harry, Wizarding Wars, hidden romance, hurt feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravxnclaw/pseuds/Ravxnclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have long hidden their relationship from their friends and family, both scared of the repercussions, but everything they know is threatened when the War begins, and Harry isn't sure that he's going to be able to save it this time<br/>((Rated Teen for future smut, it's coming I promise!))<br/>Spoilers for HBP & DH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the Room of Requirement (Fifth Year)

**Author's Note:**

> Harry and Draco enter the Room of Requirement as they have quite often, but is lost when he feels that something is different with Draco.
> 
> I haven't quite decided if I like this idea, so I may continue it or not, all depends on if I come up with any better ideas to write on!

"You sure Weasley doesn't know what's going on?" Draco's words were hushed and his breath was hot on Harry's face as both boys crouched down to keep themselves completely covered by the Invisibility Cloak. Harry wanted to scream, sarcastic retorts already growing in his mind that he was tempted to throw Draco's way. _No, I told him hey I'm shagging the boy I claim to hate, didn't I mention that earlier? Whoops, silly me._  
"Course not, what kind of idiot do you think I am?" They rounded a corner, memory telling them that they were nearing the one place of solace that they had found in the entire school, their hearts racing as they struggled to keep their feet silent. It wasn't yet completely nighttime and they knew that there where still both teachers and students milling about, each one of them threatening to uncover the secret relationship.  
It had started as a place to get out their anger, a place where they could yell and scream at each other about how they felt they were right, the sense of duty, how Malfoy had to be behind everything bad happening at Hogwarts, but it had quickly escalated into something more. Something that Harry had long thought of as something only he wanted.  
"You think I want people finding out that I'm fucking a Malfoy?" Harry sneered, stopping short at what appeared to be a dead end ahead of them. "Fat chance."  
Pulling the cloak off of himself he watched as Draco appeared as if out of thin air, his brows knitted together in displeasure. His arms were folded and his back was straight as if anger was the only emotion he felt.  
"You think you have something to be embarrassed about?" He slammed his hand into the wall, a door materializing shortly after. "I'm a Malfoy. I'm a pureblood, I can't be seen slumming it with someone raised by Muggles."  
Harry knew that he wasn't entirely serious, that it was Draco's idea of joking, but it still stung his heart. There was a reason that he'd been raised by Muggles instead of his own parents, and it was the fault of the leader that Draco's family had been loyally following for decades. No matter how intense their fighting had gotten, Harry had always kept those words on reserve, saving for the moment when he actually wanted to hurt Draco, if the time ever came. He wasn't ready to inflict that kind of guilt yet.  
"If you have such a problem with it, _Malfoy_ , then why are you here?" Harry leaned in, pushing Draco against the door. "Why are you about to let me fuck you?"  
He loved the way that Draco's face turned violent shades of red before slipping through the crack in the door, leaving it open behind him. The Room of Requirement had become their safe haven from the rest of the world. It had been there through fights, crying sessions, first kisses, and even further into their relationship. It had kept them safe from prying eyes on both sides, always leaving two exits so that they weren't seen walking away together.  
"Who said anything about fucking, Potter?" The room was dim from the lack of lit candles and Draco's voice seemed to float to him from a distance, smiling as he followed the voice. He hadn't been sure if this meeting was sexual or serious, but he wanted either one. He'd found himself craving any time that he could get alone with Draco, whether it was time spent talking or time spent pressing kisses to every space of available skin.  
Harry bit his lip as he felt Draco's hands rest on his chest, pulling at the fabric of his robes. He'd noticed that whenever possible, Draco had taken to not wearing the typical Hogwarts robes, but was too worried about the answer he would get. He had seen a darkness growing within Draco throughout their time together, though he wasn't ready to admit it. He didn't want to ruin their time together yet, when they could pretend that nothing else existed outside of their room.  
"You don't want to?" Harry smiled, kissing each of Draco's fingers.  
His only answer was a harsh kiss on his mouth, but he didn't feel the usual heat behind it. He could tell that Draco was trying to distract him from something, was trying to keep up appearances so that Harry didn't ask whatever question he was so avidly wanting to avoid.  
"What's the matter?" Harry asked, barely able to find Draco's silvery eyes through the dark, catching sight of them in the flicker of a candle. They were wide and looked like they had a thin sheen of tears covering them, just threatening to spill out. He clutched Harry's shirt, dragging him into the wavering light of the fireplace.  
"I can't.." he paused, nuzzling his face into Harry's shirt. It would have been adorable if Harry didn't get the sinking feeling that his heart was about to be broken. "I can't _be_ with you anymore." He looked up, and Harry didn't care that Draco was wiping the tears on the front of his shirt. He didn't care about anything else except the way it felt like his heart had fallen right out of his body.  
"Why?" He could barely manage the word through the tightening that he felt in his throat. He could barely breathe but didn't want to let Draco know just how badly he had hurt him.  
"I can't give up my family, Harry." He sobbed out Harry's name, burying his face into his chest once again, but Harry couldn't make himself move to wrap his arms around him. "I can't give up my family or he'll kill them. He'll kill my mom. He'll kill me if I don't follow him." The sobs overtook him as he fell against Harry, his thin frame easy to support once he could make himself move again.  
Harry didn't know how to react. He wanted Draco. He wanted his friends and his family. He didn't want to give any of them up, but he had felt the beginnings of war rumbling through the wizarding world. He watched as Draco fell onto the couch, tucking his knees up to his body as his body shook with sobs.  
"Please don't hate me, Harry." He whispered as Harry ran a hand through his hair, comforted by the lack of tangles that he found. "Please don't hate me for what I have to do. I can't let him kill my family." He gulped, his face reddening as he tried to hold in the sobs. "I can't let him kill you."  
Harry nodded, his hands wrapping into Draco's as he pulled him onto his lap. He knew that Draco didn't have a choice about breaking his heart, but it hurt all the same. He didn't want to die, but he didn't want to lose the one person that he'd finally thought he loved.  
"I know why you have to do it." Harry leaned into Draco, the knowledge that it was likely their last time together weighing heavily on the moment. He watched each movement that Draco made, from the way he folded his arms over his chest to the way that his nose sniffed as if denying that he was crying. Harry tried to remember it, to memorize it so that he didn't feel like such a stranger once he was alone.  
"I'm going to miss you, Potter." He sniffled, rubbing his face into the crook of Harry's arm until he was completely curled up. "Though I guess this will be a little easier since we don't have to lie anymore." He watched the hint of a smile play across Draco's face, but he couldn't return it. He didn't know if he could smile about something that had to do with his return to loneliness and longing.  
"I'm going to miss you too, Malfoy." He kissed Draco's forehead, watching the grey eyes he had fallen so deeply for flutter closed, the face below still slightly swollen from tears. Cold fingers wrapped around his as Draco calmed down, wrapping himself around Harry as much as possible as if they could hold the pieces of themselves together.  
Harry knew that he should have enjoyed their last moments together, that he should have been as loving as he could before the opportunity was robbed from him, but he couldn't. He wasn't willing to accept that the same man who had stolen his mother, father, godfather, and countless happy memories from him was going to steal away his first love too. He wasn't going to let it happen, he just hadn't figured out how he was going to do it.  
As he made his way out into the corridor, he denied it. As he wandered throughout the hallways way past curfew, he denied it. Even as portrait after portrait called after him to get to bed, he denied that Voldemort was going to take Draco away from him, he just had to figure out a way to keep his relationship together without one of them dying, and without the help of Hermione and Ron. Easy enough, right?


	2. Out of the Room and Into the War (Fifth Year)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's distraught after having to leave Harry, but doesn't know how to handle his emotions.

"Stupid Potter." Draco mumbled, rubbing his hand over his face as he nuzzled into the couch, disoriented after falling asleep so abruptly. He knew that it was his body's way of dealing with the immense stress that he was under, but didn't want to have to fully wake up and face what he had done.  
"Harry?" Draco reached out his hand, searching across the couch for some sign of Harry's presence, hoping to find a hand or thigh that he could hold onto until he was ready to leave the room and move on. He found nothing but a cold cushion, his heart seeking when he realized that Harry must have left while he was asleep. He didn't want to get up and go back to his bed, he wanted to stay there in front of the fireplace, letting the warmth barely touch his cheeks as he curled up even further on the couch. His eyes strayed to the framed picture on the table courtesy of the Room, tears quickly spilling from his eyes as he saw the only photo he and Harry had ever taken together, both with scarves wound around their necks, Harry's gloved hand resting on Draco's chest from behind, genuine smiles on both of their faces. He was so happy then, he couldn't have known the chilling words that would await him just a few months later.  
 _"Draco, is there anything you've been hiding from me? Something that would shame the family?"_  
"No, father."  
"If there is, you best take care of it soon, or else you'll ruin our entire family in the eyes of the dark lord, and you know we can't have that."  
Draco could hear his father's words ringing in his ears, letting the tears flow freely as he rolled over, turning his back to the picture. He couldn't face the smiling faces in the frame knowing what he had done, that he had given up the one person he thought he could love to keep the honor of his family alive. He had blindly followed his father once again, just as he had when he was a small boy of eleven, despite knowing that his father blindly followed the only man Draco feared more than his father.  
He couldn't get Harry's pained expression out of his mind. He had seen the heartbreak in the eyes that he had often heard others pay compliments to, but had been to scared to compliment himself. He had watched Harry's mouth twist as it tried to form the right words and had trouble finding a single one. He had seen Harry's hands trembling as he tried to pretend that nothing was wrong, and his emotions had gotten the better of him.  
Wrapping the cozy blanket around himself he stood, forcing himself to make his way back to the common room, back to his lonely bed. He took a deep breath, the smell of Harry's cologne invading his nostrils, making his heart ache yet again. In his mind's eye he wasn't walking alone down the corridor toward the dungeons with a blanket keeping him warm. Instead, he saw himself in his mind as he wished he was; warm from Harry's arm around him, the Invisibility Cloak tucked into Harry's book bag as they walked along the corridor, Draco letting his head rest on Harry's shoulder.  
Draco stopped walking when he saw a familiar form walking ahead of him, Harry's head bent down as he scanned a map of Hogwarts that Draco had seen hanging out of his pocket many times. He smiled to himself, tightening the blanket around his shoulders, letting the smell of Harry's cologne cloud his thoughts once again. He watched as Harry let his fingers run through his messy hair, making Draco's mind turn to the many times that he had tried to settle it down. He didn't know what made it seem to deny logic by always being messy, but he had grown to love it quickly. Harry tugged his sweatshirt off of his body and into his book bag, allowing Draco one last glance at the body that he had touched countless times.  
Draco leaned onto the wall beside him, biting back a smile as he walked Harry make his way up a staircase and ultimately out of his line of sight. He watched even after Harry was gone, his mind full of questions that he didn't have a clue how to answer. _What do I do now? What do I do without Harry? How do I keep both my family and Harry safe? How do I get to where I can have him back?_  
Draco shrugged, lifting himself from the wall as he walked in the direction of the dungeons, preparing himself for the cold that surely awaited him just as it did every other day. He contemplated the questions nagging at his mind as he walked toward the common room, his mind elsewhere as he dressed himself for bed, snuggling down into the blanket once more. He didn't know how he was going to begin to find the answer to any of his questions, but had already begun to notice that something big was going to be asked of him very soon, and knew that was going to be something that be didn't like.  
With questions on his mind and dry eyes Draco drifted to sleep, knowing that he was going to have to make an important choice about choosing sides very soon. He wished that he was going to be able to choose the side with Harry, to defy the family that he had protected so many times already, but knew that the Malfoy blood within him was going to take hold of him once again. He didn't know what he was going to do, putting it off until tomorrow, letting himself fall into dreams full of Harry fueled by the blanket that still smelled vaguely like him.


	3. I'm Done Being Alone (Sixth Year)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's sick of being lonely and so is Draco, but are the risks enough to keep them apart?

"Malfoy." The name slipped through his lips as if acting on its own accord. He watched the blonde head swivel toward him, his face falling when he realized that he didn't have anything else to say. He couldn't say what was on his mind, especially not in the Great Hall filled with every other student. They all knew that Harry and Malfoy were supposed to be mortal enemies, why wouldn't they when they were obviously on different sides of the war?  
Harry watched as Malfoy smiled slightly, biting his lip as he looked away from Harry. It still broke his heart to look at the person he had spent so much time sneaking around with, the only person who had ever touched his heart in that way, now not even able to tell him that he loves him. He couldn't say anything. _What am I supposed to do? I can't just walk up and kiss him, but I can't just forget about him._  
He watched as Malfoy walked away from him, desperately wanting to drag him out of the hall and kiss him. He missed him. He didn't know what to do with all of the extra time he had since he'd stopped sneaking around all night, his waste bin full of crumpled up papers containing failed plans. He didn't know how he was going to get Malfoy back with all of the threats being slung by both sides of the war, but knew that he was running out of time. He'd seen the kind of people that Malfoy had taken to hanging out with, much more sinister characters than Crabbe or Goyle, though all of their parents were all known to be Death Eaters. Harry's knot of worry made itself known in his stomach as he took his seat, watching Malfoy rubbing his hand across his forearm in a familiar way. It was a signal to Harry that Malfoy was under great stress, making him wonder what was being asked of him once again.  
"Come on Harry, don't let him get to you." Ron pulled Harry into the Great Hall, his eyes never leaving Malfoy's shape as it made its way through the crowd of people. His mind was still working on a way to get him back without outing him to his family and even worse, the man that his family was devoted to. He knew what would happen to Draco if his father found out that he was with someone of the same sex, let alone someone who meant to destroy everything he stood for. Harry knew that Draco had already been given Mr. Malfoy's version of a warning about his romantic tendencies, and wasn't willing to put their lives at risk.  
He watched as Malfoy stood quickly, his eyes searching out Harry's through all of the heads, his hand beckoning for Harry to follow. His heart leaped into his throat as he stood, probably too quickly, knocking a jar over as he scooted his way away from his friends. He knew that they were watching him, trying to decipher his odd behavior, and knew that Hermione was likely getting farther than Ron. He didn't care that he'd left his book bag sitting on the floor by the table, nor that his robes were hanging haphazardly off his shoulder. He looked like a madman as he chased Malfoy out of the hall, far less nonchalant than he wanted but not caring. He didn't know what was awaiting him, and the little voice in his head kept reminding him that it likely wasn't going to be a good meeting, but he was willing to risk it.  
"Merlin's beard Potter," Draco's voice met his ears from around a corner, his form almost completely hidden in the shadow of a staircase. Harry rushed toward him, fighting his inner urge to wrap his arms around the blonde boy and not let him go. "Try being a little more obvious next time, won't you?"  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" He jerked his robes back into place, wishing that he could fix his hair without making it seem like he wanted to look good for Malfoy.  
"Stop staring at me." He wouldn't meet Harry's gaze, his eyes trained solely on the tips of their shoes. "You're making it too obvious, I've already gotten questions."  
"Oh, _I'm_ being obvious?" Harry smirked, watching Draco's foot brush against his. "You're the one who tried to murder me out on the pitch just so you could kiss my cheek, you can't blame it all on me." He tilted Draco's head up, wanting nothing more than to see his eyes one last time. He didn't care if someone saw them in that moment, he just wanted to kiss him one last time. _Just one time,_ he promised himself, _just one last time._  
"Potter, come on, people are going to see." Draco squirmed away, pushing his hand out to press on Harry's chest in an attempt to push him away. "You know what would happen to you if Father found out." He looked up, forming a fist around Harry's shirt before he pushed him back.  
Rejection flowed freely throughout Harry's body as he turned away, wondering if he was finally ready to give up hope about having Draco back. He wasn't willing to risk Draco's well being just to have him back in his life, it was better that he was alive and well and Harry was lonely than the alternative.  
"Potter." Draco blurted and Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. "Just because I can't be _with_ you anymore," he paused as if he wasn't sure of what he was about to say, "doesn't mean I have to avoid you like I have." Harry felt a small pressure as Draco pressed his forehead into Harry's back, keeping him still. "How about Hogsmeade this weekend?"  
"Absolutely." Harry felt himself grinning like an idiot. It went against everything that he had been telling himself for the last year, that he needed to stay away from Draco in order to keep them both safe, but he'd had enough of the loneliness and the longing. He didn't want to go through it anymore, even if it did mean his life. He'd rather live a happy, short life than a lonely long one.  
"You staying at the castle for the Christmas holiday?" Harry asked quietly, watching a group of first years make their way into the Hall, none of them thinking to glance under the staircase where Harry and Draco stood. His stomach flipped as he thought through what he was about to say, but he knew what he wanted.  
"Yes, the Manor is quite full at the moment, I don't feel like adding my presence." Harry could hear the badly hidden fear in Draco's voice and wondered to himself what kind of people could keep a sixteen year old boy from celebrating the holidays with his family. "Why?"  
"Slughorn's having a party a few days before Christmas and I still need a date." Harry's teeth were almost chattering with the terror of being rejected once again by the person he loved most. It was a moment before Draco answered, he was clearly weighing the risks of each answer, leaving Harry feeling like he could puke up all of his internal organs from the suspense. Finally, the most beautiful words Harry had heard all year escaped Draco's mouth before he was slinking away again.  
"Sure, I'll be your date Potter."


	4. I Don't Want To Fight This War (Sixth Year)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco reveals what's happened to him in Harry's absence, presenting a new question - is it possible for them to salvage a relationship and both stay alive?

"Caught this boy trying to crash the party." Flich's hand was stiff on Draco's collar as he dragged the blonde boy into the room, Harry's face turning pale at the sight. Draco looked like a wreck, as if he'd been run over by a train on his way to the party. His robes were askew and his hair was tousled in a way that was very uncharacteristic. His eyes met Harry, pupils blown wide with panic as he struggled free of Filch's grip.  
Harry started forward, wanting to claim the boy as his date so that they could regain the previous calm of small talk and the clink of silverware on places, but Draco's eyes begged him to keep his distance. He shook his head curtly, flattening his lips together in his attempt to keep Harry away. He didn't want to it to be known that he was Harry's date, he didn't want anyone to think that there was a connection between the two of them other than hatred. Harry kept his distance, his heart sinking when he saw Snape grab Malfoy's arm and haul him out to the corridor once more. Filch took a glance around, his nose wrinkled at all of the students in the room before taking his leave.  
Terror flooded through him, his limbs feeling cold from the fear as he realized what Snape wanted from Malfoy. He had spent so much time lurking around Harry lately he must have noticed something different, he must have known somehow that he was spending time with Draco again. They were caught. Harry must have been careless, must have slipped up somewhere.  
 _But how? When could he have found out?_ Harry pondered as he tried to make his way to the hall without making a scene of following Malfoy. No one else seemed to be paying much attention to him, which was good because he could feel his face pulling into a tight grimace. He lightly pushed the door open, pressing his ear to it as hard as he could in an attempt to hear what Snape was so upset about, since it couldn't just be the fact that he was trying to sneak into the party without an invitation or a claimed date.  
"I made an Unbreakable Vow, Draco-"  
"Looks like you’ll have to break it, then, because I don’t need your protection! It’s my job, he gave it to me and I’m doing it, I’ve got a plan and it’s going to work, it’s just taking a bit longer than I thought it would!" Draco spit the words out, his face twisting into a evil that Harry never knew he was capable of. His eyes were burning with passion as he whispered the words at Snape, though the older man's features remained unchanged.  
A plan? What did Draco need a plan for? As Harry shut the door again, he felt like he was floating through the rest of the bodies, barely missing as they moved out of his way. What was Draco planning, and why hadn't he ever told Harry about it? _Maybe he's using me,_ the thought hurt, but it had to be considered. _Or maybe it's a plan that involves me. Maybe he's going to kill me._ He laughed sarcastically inside of his head, the questions starting to rain down on his brain like bullets. Was Malfoy trying to kill him? No, he couldn't be, not after everything that had happened between the two of them. Harry refused to believe it.  
The party was winding down, Harry could feel it in the unenthusiastic way that people were forcing themselves to remain interested in the conversations they were having, and the increased amount of forks scraped across plates as a way to fill the awkward silences. There was nothing left at the party for him. He rationalized his actions using his surroundings as he promised himself that he was only leaving because of the lack of festivities, not the blonde boy who could still be on the other side of the door. He hadn't seen Draco walk away and his heart was hoping that he was still out there, standing alone instead of with the Potions master, though his head tried to tell him otherwise.  
"Potter." Draco whispered the words, his hand shooting through the crack in the door and fiercely grabbing Harry's shirt and tie. He pulled him out into the cool air of the corridor, barely allowing Harry enough time to close the door behind himself.  
The Draco standing in front of him looked different from the one that he had fallen in love with. His skin was waxy and his cheeks were sunken in as if he hadn't eaten right in weeks. His eyes were dark and clouded, his fingers pulling at the end of his sleeve that was uncharacteristically rolled all the way down to his wrist. As a whole, he looked as if the stress of some unknown plan was eating him alive.  
"Malfoy." Harry stated the name, noticing Draco's hand falling and the fingers sneaking into his sleeve. "What do you want?"  
"I'm sorry." He looked up pathetically, his eyes full of shiny tears that likely wouldn't fall until he was alone. "I tried to be your date, I just wanted to spend one night with you, I promise I tried." He paused, taking one shuffling step toward Harry, letting his forehead fall onto Harry's chest. "I just can't do it anymore. He won't let me."  
The last four words were barely a whisper and Harry could hear that Draco had let his tears overtake him. He pounded a fist against Harry's chest in anger they both knew wasn't directed at him, but he wasn't able to punch the one person pushing him to do the one thing he didn't want to.  
"What do you have to do?" Harry asked tentatively, wondering if he dared to try to comfort Draco. He wanted to so badly, but he didn't want to end up getting his heart broken once again by the same blonde boy.  
"I can't do it, Harry." He whispered, his hands sliding inside of Harry's robes and resting on his back. "I just want to be with you. I want to be normal, and be with you, but I can't anymore." Harry watched as Draco rolled his sleeves up, making him feel a little better. Even when the cool northern winds had whipped through the grounds surrounding the castle, unless he had a coat on Harry had always seen Draco with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had learned that it was about comfort more than anything, and it comforted him to see something so normal and casual being done.  
"He didn't give me a choice." Harry wasn't prepared for what he saw.  
The thick black ink he had only seen a few times met his eyes, marring the perfectly smooth skin of Draco's inner forearm. He traced the line until it had formed the same shape that he had only seen a few times, once floating above the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. He hated that he had seen it at all, and hated the fact that his mortal enemy had marked Draco with something so damning. He wanted to scrub it off, to take it away until Draco was clean again, until Voldemort no longer had any hold over him.  
"I still love you." Harry held the arm in his hand, Draco's head still resting listlessly on Harry's shoulder. He looked as if he had no will to live anymore and it worried Harry deeply, he had only seen Draco in such a state a few times, and each time it had been hell trying to pull him out of it. "I'll always love you."  
Draco looked up at him, a watery smile on his face as he brushed a hand over Harry's cheek. He pressed a firm kiss on his mouth and it felt as if he was dragging all of the air out of Harry's lungs. It was a kiss that Harry had felt many times and didn't want to stop feeling, though he got the dreadful sense of foreboding that it was going to end soon. Draco's kiss was rough and his skin was so soft, softer than Harry had remembered. It felt so good to have him within his hold again he didn't want to give it up.  
Looking at Harry's eyes for a moment Draco exhaled, his arm slipping easily out of Harry's grasp. When he spoke his words were soft, completely betraying the harsh meaning each one of them held, as if each one was a dagger in Harry's heart.  
"I can't love you."


	5. I Can't Wait to Get Back to You (Seventh Year)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is disfigured, cursed, scared, and trapped at Malfoy Manor. He only has a few people he can trust and isn't sure if Draco is one of them.

"Get Draco."  
The words were a hiss in his ear, though he couldn't tell if his ear was still residing in the same position on his head after that nasty curse. He knew that his face had been rearranged, leaving his scar as nothing but a taunt line, and Bellatrix's hands were cold as they attempted to figure out if he was who he was.  
Ron. Hermione. Draco. All of them stood in front of him, flanked by Death Eaters, both masked and otherwise as they observed him. For a fleeting moment Harry had thought to run, but the hope was quickly squandered when he saw the entirety of the Malfoy family standing in front of him. Draco's body was no longer garbed in the usual white shirt and robes of the Hogwarts uniform, and Harry wondered if he would ever see it again. The black suit would have looked good on him if he wasn't terrified about Draco selling him out.  
"I can't be sure." Draco looked down, avoiding Harry's eye contact despite the horrible angle Bellatrix was holding him in. He couldn't say anything or they would know. They would know that he knew Draco, they would know who he was, and he'd be turned in. He didn't know how to convey to Draco who he was without making it clear to everyone else, and quick since he could see Ron beginning to tug his arms away from the grip they were held in.  
Harry watched as Draco's father grabbed his son's shoulder, whispers passing between the two of them. Lucius had an eager look in his eye though he looked like he hadn't eaten or shaved in days, and Draco didn't look too much better. Harry struggled against the hold, wishing that he could hear what Lucius was so feverishly whispering to his son. Harry hated the sight of Draco listening to his father's words, his teeth playing with his lip as if he was actually contemplating the words. He didn't know exactly what was being said, but by the way Draco's eyes kept flicking up to Harry's, he knew that it couldn't be good.  
As one of his eyes swelled completely shut Harry felt Bellatrix's harsh grip leave him long enough to pull Draco closer. He watched as dark legs bent down, revealing a usually calm face full of worry, empty of any color.  
"You need to be absolutely sure." Draco seemed to analyze Harry upon his aunt's request, his eyes easily finding the scar as it had stretched far below his hairline. Harry could feel Draco's hand rest on his leg as he steadied himself, making Harry's heart leap into his chest. Draco looked torn and Harry knew why; if he told everyone that it was the real Harry Potter, Harry would be put to death, if he lied, he was putting his whole family's lives at risk. Draco almost smiled, and Harry knew that if they both made it out alive he was going to get an earful about what Hermione did to his appearance.  
"What's wrong with his face?" Draco's voice was soft but sounded like music to Harry's ears. At least he wasn't giving up his identity, not yet.  
"He came to us like that." Harry wanted to shout at whoever had said that, but focused on Draco instead. He didn't know what he would have done in that situation, but knew that he wanted to live. He wanted to live so that he could save Draco from the hold that the dark lord had on him and free him to be the same boy that he had fallen in love with once again.  
Draco's parents stood at his shoulders, each one whispering to him in turn and throwing glares at one another. He didn't know what they were saying but he knew that it was only conflicting Draco's thoughts further, his fingers pressing into Harry's knee through the thoroughly worn jeans.  
"They're going to put you in the cellar." Draco's voice was barely more than a whisper, meant only for Harry to hear and he ate his words up. "I'll come see you."  
Although he was glad that Draco wasn't going to immediately tell everyone who they had captured, he still wanted to scream. _"Oh, you're coming to see me? Blimey, I might as well tell them who I am then, since Draco is coming to bloody see me while I'm locked in his basement. Who needs saving when Draco's coming to visit me in jail?_  
Harry felt Narcissa's hands on his shirt, dragging him up as Bellatrix demanded for him to be locked up. With Ron at his side they watched as she held Hermione back, Harry's stomach dropping. He fought against the hand, trying in vain to get back to Hermione, but was promptly pushed down the stairs, his head hitting each one on his way down.  
With his face bloated and twisted, his surly friend sitting at his side and his head swimming in pain, the day passed. Hermione's screams incrementally broke the heavy silence until Ron couldn't take it anymore, pacing back to the back of the room. Harry's heart was heavy and he cringed each time he heard Hermione cry out in pain, knowing that he was next. He was steeling himself against whatever torture they were going to use on him when he saw a familiar face in the bars, shadows almost completely clouding the person standing on the other side.  
"I couldn't get the keys." Draco's voice was full of disappointment and self loathing, and Harry didn't do anything to make him feel better. He knew that Draco wasn't acting on his own authority, but he wasn't willing to make him feel better when Harry's face was still cursed and he could still hear a strange ringing in his misplaced ear. "I'm sorry."  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry spit the words at him, purposely using his last name, distancing himself from the soft, quiet Draco who had laughed with him at cheesy jokes and snuggled with him under comfortable blankets. There was no way that his Draco would let him rot in a cellar.  
"I'm trying, Harry." Draco reached his hand through the bars, stretching his arm until his fingers danced over Harry's. He was desperate and Harry could see it, and his heart was screaming for him to lunge forward, but his mind held him back. He was a prisoner, a victim, and Draco was the only person at the moment who could have freed him.  
"Shouldn't you be getting back to your family?" He knew that he was almost shouting but he didn't care. Let them come, let them see Draco holding hands with the boy accused of being Harry Potter.  
"Please Harry." Draco's whisper was broken with a sob as he pulled on the hand, begging Harry to come closer. He took one step, his bloated face blushing some as the light revealed his current appearance. He watched Draco smile through his tears, his embarrassment turning to defensiveness.  
"What are you laughing at?" Harry reached a hand through the bar, holding it close to Draco's cheek and watching as the stress disappeared from his face for just a moment. In his absence he had forgotten how beautiful Draco could be when he was free of worry, even if it was just for a few seconds.  
"You look ridiculous." Draco smiled, pressing a kiss to Harry's palm. "And I miss you."  
As feet began to move ahead Draco took a step forward, grabbing the front of Harry's shirt and pressing a harsh kiss to his tilted mouth.  
"Oh and Potter, if you get free, stop by my room on your way out." He hurried away, leaving Harry leaning against the bars, his heart just a little bit lighter from his joke. Maybe he wasn't the same person that he had always been, but Harry knew that he could trust him.


	6. Don't You Die On Me (Seventh Year)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the war, Draco has lost everything - his sense of purpose, his connection with his family, and his chance at finishing his education. He's lost to Voldemort, and doesn't think that he could stand to lose much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters involved, nor do I claim to, all credit goes to JK Rowling!

Draco saw the hulking shape of his most recent Care of Magical Creatures professor lumbering toward them, his sobs already reaching his ears. He didn't know what was happening or why everyone had gone silent, but from the way that everyone's muscles seemed to be simultaneously tensing up he knew that it couldn't be good. He saw the one man that his father had bowed to standing in the center of the courtyard, making a spectacle of himself as Hagrid made his way closer. He didn't look right but Draco didn't know why. Perhaps he wasn't carrying himself straight, he had been off ever since Dumbledore had fallen.  
 _Yeah, he fell. He died. But not at your hand, you big baby._  
Draco forced the thoughts away, making himself remain in the present. His fingers were as biting to his skin as the chilly wind, both of them making Draco wonder what could be happening. Dumbledore was long gone, the school was either destroyed or captured, and no one had heard from Harry. He watched from his position among the other students as his mother rejoined his father, standing firmly beside him. wiping a small tear away from her unpowdered cheek as she stood firmly beside his father. He yearned to ask her why she was crying, what had happened while she was gone, but knew that he would be reprimanded for breaking the silence.  
"Harry Potter is _dead._ "  
Those four words sent him to his knees. He watched as Harry's friends, his true friends who weren't afraid to be seen in public with him, rushed to his side. The Weasley girl fell against her father, her sobs crashing through the fragile silence as her father clutched her to his chest. Draco felt like his insides had been taken from him, like he was empty, and nothing was ever going to fill him up again. Hagrid finally made his way into the light and Draco could see him, hanging limp, his feet bumping against one another in the sneakers that Draco had sneered at so many times.  
He was gone. His eyes were closed and his mouth was hanging open, his uncombed hair falling at even more awkward angles than normal. His hands were loose as they hung down at his sides and even though he knew that Harry was dead, the Harry that he had hated and loved and everything in between was no more in that body, he just wanted to hold those hands one more time. He remembered kissing them when he had stranded Harry in the cellar of his own home and wanted nothing more than to kiss him one more time. One more hug. One more kiss. One more laugh from Harry that would never come again.  
He didn't hear himself screaming. He didn't feel himself falling to his knees and he didn't feel himself batting away the hands that struggled to help him. He didn't feel anything as he made his way to his feet, wanting nothing more than the comfort of his mother. She would hold him up when he couldn't manage it himself. She would dry his tears when it felt like he couldn't move his hands. He didn't hear anything other than those four words ringing through his head, condemning himself to a life of loneliness.  
 _Harry Potter is dead._  
Harry Potter is dead.  
Harry Potter is dead.  
He didn't know what words were said, but he didn't care. That voice floated into his head and at first he thought that he was dreaming, that it had to be his mind playing tricks on him and that it couldn't be real. Harry had to be dead, he had heard it announced, he had seen the body, he had felt the pain that could only come from Harry's death. But there he was, making Draco stop dead in his tracks, the eyes of his parents pleading for him to continue walking. He looked over, Harry's feet planted safely on the ground, his eyes blazing and alive. He was so wonderfully alive that Draco didn't even feel himself running across the courtyard. He didn't feel all of the eyes watching him incredulously as he defied his parents, not feeling the disappointed faces glaring at him over the shoulders of his father. He see anything other than Harry's eyes moving and his mouth opening with breath, he was so alive. He didn't feel himself yelling Harry's name, calling his attention, wanting to make sure that it wasn't some sort of trick.  
 _"Potter!"_  
The first thing Draco felt was Harry's body slamming into his. His shoulder punched Draco's chest and his zipper pinched Draco's skin but he didn't care. Harry was alive and safe in his arms at least for a moment. Draco wasn't going to have to say goodbye to Harry from a casket or live out his life as a lowly spinster, he was going to have Potter, the one constant in his life from the very beginning.  
He could have screamed when he felt Harry's arms around his waist, hugging him close. He knew that they were going to have a hard time explaining the reaction but it didn't bother Draco in the slightest, Potter was alive. He could feel tears pouring down his face and he shoved it into Harry's neck, knowing that he had to move away soon. His voice was a hoarse whisper from screaming and crying and he knew that he was speaking louder than he meant to but it didn't matter who heard.  
"Everyone else be damned," he felt Harry's familiar laugh rumble between them, "I miss you and I love you." Draco's chest tightened, knowing that it was the wrong time but wanting to get the words out before Harry had another chance to put his life in danger. "I love you Potter."  
Harry pressed a wet kiss to the side of Draco's face before his hands pushed him away, leaving him staggering back. He didn't know if he should rejoin his fellow Hogwarts students or his parents. He stepped to his left, feeling the iron grip of his mother's fingers around his arm, knowing that some sort of punishment was coming. He watched the light flashing in Harry's eyes, the determination on his face, and knew that the worst was over. Harry was going to win, and the worst punishment from his parents was yet to come.  
Draco smiled to himself, enjoying the last semi-peaceful moments with his parents. He didn't know where he was going to end up when he told them about Harry, and he didn't let it take control of his mind. He just bathed in the last bit of affection he was going to get from his mother as her fingers straightened out his hair, and the last moment he was going to get without his father yelling. He knew that he was going to lose them but wasn't sure that it mattered. He could still feel the sting of Harry's tears on his cheek and he knew that he had to tell his parents, he wasn't going to keep living for stolen moments and late nights in the shadows. All he wanted was Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FAIR WARNING: Smut is next. If you don't want to read/it would make you uncomfortable, please skip!**


	7. I'm Sorry (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's horny and Harry's willing to oblige (SMUT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I"M SO SORRY I'M SO BAD AT WRITING SMUT I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE

"Take your pants off." Harry felt Draco's hands tugging down his pants before he had a chance to respond. He felt Draco's lips on his throat, already sucking until a light bruise surely began rising to the skin. Draco's thin fingers worked their way into Harry's trousers as Harry dropped his briefcase to the ground. He didn't know what was going on but he didn't mind it. He loved going home, coming home to the love of his life, waiting to listen to Harry talk about his day and tell him about his own. Harry loved listening to Draco talk about what he did, but loved the feeling of his teeth biting down on his shoulder even more.  
"What-"  
"Shut up Potter." Draco pressed a finger onto Harry's lips, his other hand pushing the pants down around his ankles. Harry could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing up as Draco kissed down his chest, leaving a trail of hickeys and saliva. He groaned, knowing that he had to give something back, that he had to do something. He couldn't be the only one feeling that good.  
Opening his mouth he let Draco's fingers fall against his tongue, knowing how easy it was to get under Draco's skin. He felt the muscles beneath the cool skin of the fingers contract as he trailed his tongue along them, his hips jerking forward in an attempt to get contact with Draco. He could feel his underpants drop to the ground, Draco's warm breath passing over the most sensitive parts of his body before it was replaced with the most wonderfully warm tongue he had ever felt. Nothing else existed in the world at that moment other than Draco's mouth on him and the fingers digging into his thigh.  
Harry's eyes rolled back in his head when he ran his hands through the blonde hair, feeling the amazing heat and closeness that only Draco was able to provide. It felt like he wasn't even on the same planet as the one full of work troubles and paperwork, like his boyfriend had taken him to a different world where it was just them. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge but didn't want it to be over yet, pulling himself away from Draco long enough to kick his pants off and grip the hand that was on his thigh. He tugged Draco behind him down the hall, a low chuckle meeting his ears as he pushed the bedroom door open. Draco tried to kiss Harry's lips, a smile still on his own mouth, but was quickly thrown down onto the bed.  
Harry took in the sight, Draco's shirt unbuttoned, his trousers allowing a generous view of the stomach and hips that he loved so much, his blonde hair spread out on the dark bedspread making him look angelic, almost innocent. Harry grinned as his fingers easily tugged down Draco's pants, giving him an even better view of the body he had loved for so many years. He quickly dispersed with the underwear guarding his view, Draco's fingers pushing the white shirt from Harry's body. He wanted Draco just as he always had, taking his entire length into his mouth and smiling when he heard a deep groan from above.  
"Gods Potter you look so beautiful." Draco squirmed, raising his hips as Harry's hand worked its way under, knowing that he had to get ready for what happened next. He was surprised that his fingers were met with no hint of resistance, a fresh wave of arousal flooding his body when he realized that Draco must have gotten ready before Harry even got home.  
"Someone was anxious." Harry kissed his way up Draco's stomach, listening to each moan and laugh as he hit small areas that must have tickled on the pale skin under him. He lifted Draco's legs onto his shoulders, moaning loudly into the pale shoulder as he entered a world of heat and silky smooth that he never wanted to leave. He was amazed each time that he was able to contain himself in such a perfect body, muttering soft endearments as he sped up his pace.  
"I love you so much, oh Merlin's beard you feel so good I love it so much." He could feel Draco's lips pressing onto his skin punctuated by needy moans, initiating Harry to slip a hand between them and wrap around Malfoy. He tried his best to keep the paces together, his hips snapping forward, wanting to stay in such a perfect place forever, but he lost it when he felt the warm liquid splash onto his hand and stomach, sliding in between each of his fingers. He caught a glimpse of Draco's head leaning back, exposing the perfect pale neck with just a few hints of hickeys around the base. Harry knew he was going to be in trouble for leaving them above Draco's collar line, but he felt like his body was exploding with pleasure. Each cell within him felt like it was on fire and he could hear his own groans hitting his ears.  
Draco's fingers wrapped into Harry's hair, pulling him down onto his chest. He continued to comb his fingers through as Harry's heart began to beat at a normal pace, listening to Draco's heart in his chest. It was the perfect moment, despite the layer of sweat that was suctioning their torsos together. Harry let his fingers drag along the thin lines of Draco's chest, the scars so thin that they were only visible in the right lighting. They swirled through the otherwise smooth skin, each slash reminding Harry of that one day when he lost control.  
"That hurt, you know." Draco's words were quiet, but they shattered the silence around them. They had never spoken of that day, Harry had hoped that Draco had forgotten all about it. "Took forever to heal."  
Harry didn't know what to say, resting his head on Draco's chest and listening to the heart beating, hating himself for the brief moment when his misplaced rage had taken over and he had scarred Draco forever. He felt a kiss brush over his forehead and smiled, some of his anxiety dispersing.  
"Still love you though." Draco rolled over onto his side, pushing his face into Harry's chest. He muttered the words against Harry's skin and smiled, kissing the soft skin.  
"Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've ever left kudos or a comment on any of my work, there's a fair chance that I've read yours


	8. Out of the Closet, Into the World (Epilogue)

Harry watched as Draco rolled over, his eyes still closed with the sleep that had overcome him hours before. The lights were dim and the sun had gone down, making Harry feel as if they were in a little bubble of light all their own. He stroked his hand through the blonde hair, pushing it away from Draco's peaceful face. He could see the small resemblances to both of his parents; his mother's soft eyes, his father's thin mouth and a sweet nose that was all his own. In sleep, Draco's mouth was pressed together in a way that made Harry think of the father that Draco had worried over and feared for so long. He remembered the reaction that Lucius had when he found out what his son had been doing at school, making Harry fear for both of them.  
_"You're not going to marry this boy, so why waste your time?"_  
_"You don't know what I'm going to do with Harry."_  
_"Why are you doing this to me, Draco? To our family? You're a Malfoy through and through, if you're just trying to get under my skin then by all means I understand, but please don't let anyone else know."_  
_"Not everything I do is to either please or upset you."_  
_"Then why are you doing this?"  
_ _"He's in love, Lucius, just like you and i love one another."_

  
_"He's not in love with this mudblood, Narcissa stop fooling yourself. You've always been too soft on him."_  
Harry remembered the look on Draco's face, so different from the sleeping man in front of him. His eyebrows had been drawn together and his mouth had been taunt with the threat of tears, and Harry could see it in his mind while he rubbed his fingers over the completely smooth forehead. Draco hadn't aged much in the years that had passed since their time at school, the only signs were the diminishing of his scars and the spattering of silver hairs that mixed perfectly with the light blonde. His aging was hardly noticeable and always made Harry think that Draco resembled an angel or a Veela more than a human.  
Harry wished that there was a way for him to talk to his sixteen year old self, some way for him to let the younger boy know that Draco wasn't going to abandon him, that he wasn't going to end up alone. He wanted to let his younger self know that he was wanted and loved and that he didn't need to worry about ending up alone. He wanted to show his younger self the Draco laying in front of him wearing a thin sweater with a H knitted on the front.  
"Stop staring at me." Draco didn't even open his eyes as he said it, he must have known that Harry usually spent his time rubbing Draco's hair after they had sex, though Harry always thought he was asleep. He traced the line of Draco's nose with the tip of his finger as a smile appeared on the mouth right below.  
"You're beautiful." He watched Draco roll onto his stomach, opening his eyes and glaring at Harry. His arms folded into the sleeves of Harry's sweater, a smirk visible on his face as his toes touched Harry's. Harry could feel the love he felt swelling in his chest, making it feel almost unbearable how much he loved the man laying in front of him, in the bed that they had shared every night for as long as Harry could remember. He let his hand wander down until they reached the offending elastic of underpants, tugging them down. He heard a chuckle come from Draco as he buried his face in his arms, Harry's fingers finding the same ring of muscles that they had worked on just hours before, blood rushing below his belt as he pressed them in once more.  
Scooting down the bed, Harry threw the blanket back as his he grabbed Draco's hips, tugging them up. He loved the smile that he saw appear on Draco's face, his teeth biting at his lip against the harmless insults Harry knew he was just waiting to throw his direction. He leaned forward, holding as much eye contact as possible as he let his tongue run around the muscles, a moan escaping from Draco's lips muffled by the mattress.  
Harry knew that he would always love Draco so purely, despite the less pure things that he wanted to do to him in the safety of their own bedroom. He loved making Draco smile with little surprises just as much as he loved making him moan dirty words in the bedroom. He loved feeling Draco's hand hold his own as much as he loved feeling his muscles contracting around his most sensitive appendage. He loved it all.  
"Harry more, please." Draco pushed back against Harry's slippery fingers, making arousal flood through his body. Draco was perfect and Harry was so in love it felt like he was drunk.  
The small gasps and vulgar begs only spurned Harry on, his mind full of the love of his life. He remembered the first time he'd had Draco and the explosion that had happened in his brain when he realized _Oh my god I'm fucking Draco Malfoy_ and how he still felt it so many years into their relationship. He was so in love that it felt like nothing in the world could matter to him outside of their little bubble of light in a comfortable bed with the love if his life. With his hands wrapped around Draco's hips and little groans of appreciation coming from beneath him he knew that he had everything he had wanted since he was a sixteen year old boy, and he was never going to let it go.


End file.
